


Fog

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [90]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	

Illya Kuryakin had spent three days bringing the information to New York HQ. Its importance was vital for global security, but he had deliberately taken the slowest route he'd dared. THRUSH were aware that he had the information, and he knew that they would assume he would get it back as quickly as possible.

Just before arriving back in the city, via bus, Illya realised that this was the most dangerous part. New York was swarming with THRUSH and he could be recognised at any moment. However, he almost grinned as they travelled through the city, to a bus station only a couple of blocks from HQ. A thick fog had descended, obscuring anything which was more than an arm's length away. Thanks to this good fortune, and the grey suit he had chosen to wear, Illya successfully delivered the information; walking past two THRUSHes who were waiting for him.


End file.
